


Passing the Test

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco turns a party into a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Test

**Title:** Passing the Test  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco turns a party into a test.  
 **Word Count:** 450  
 **Genre:** Romance/humor  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt #50: Birthday Cake, [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #17: Cucumber, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's prompt #5: Why would you ask me that?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Passing the Test

~

Upon arriving at Seamus’ birthday party, Harry and Draco made a beeline for the buffet table. “It looks as if Seamus went all out this year,” Harry said, eyeing the spread. “Cucumber sandwiches, prawn salad... Oh, and he even has those curried chicken sandwiches you like.”

“The sandwiches still have their crusts,” Draco said, turning his nose up, although that didn’t stop him from loading his plate.

Harry rolled his eyes. “It all looks pretty good to me,” he said, snagging several sandwiches and some tartlets. “So, which type of birthday cake would you like?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why would you ask me that?” he said, chewing slowly. “Don't you already know what sort of cake I like? How long have we been together?”

Harry glared. “There are three types of cake on the table and they all look good. If you tell me which you'd like, I'll get you a piece. Don't turn this into some sort of a...relationship test.”

“Test?” Draco crossed his arms. “Well, I know that you take two and a half sugars in your tea, I know that you hate mushrooms in your steak and kidney pie, I even know that you'd rather have tomato sauce than vinegar on your chips, as barbaric as that is...”

“What's your point?” Harry said, blushing at all the attention Draco's outburst was garnering from everyone else at the party.

“My point is, we’ve been together long enough that you should know what I’d like, that is if you'd been paying attention to me,” Draco huffed. “Now, since you offered, I _would_ like a piece of cake. It's up to you to choose correctly.”

Recognizing the stubborn look on Draco's face, Harry sighed and walked over to the cake end of the table. The three types of cake there -- chocolate, vanilla and strawberry -- all looked delicious, and Harry carefully pondered the merits of each. Finally, with trepidation, he made his selection and returned to Draco, carrying a dish.

Draco inspected the plate, and, after a moment, nodded. “Perfect,” he murmured, humming as he all but inhaled all three assorted slices of cake Harry had brought him. “See? I knew you could do it. You _do_ know about me and my love of variety, after all.”

Harry grinned, relieved. “That I do,” he murmured. “And you know what this means, right?”

“Mm?” Draco asked, mouth full of cake.

“We get to explore _my_ idea of variety later,” Harry said, leering. “And I’ll get to test _you_.”

Draco smirked. “I’m not worried. I’ve studied for that test.”

Harry grinned. “I’m sure you have.”

~


End file.
